BioShock Public Address Announcements
The following is a list of Public Address Announcements heard throughout BioShock. Rapture Radio, advertisements, and messages were intended to keep the citizens of Rapture feeling informed, safe, and secure in the underwater city, as well as try to convince them to buy Plasmids and other products. With the Rapture Civil War, the messages were modified to tell the remaining citizens to keep a watch for the "Parasites" and to ignore the "lies" of Atlas and his followers. When the city fell into disarray, the messages were left on a constant loop and forgotten about. Advertising Dandy Dental :"For a limited time, get a free Plasmid by Ryan Industries at Dandy Dental with any root canal. Choose from Slimdown and Telekinesis. Offer good while supplies last." '' Fresh Hair :'Jim': ''"What's the matter, Frank?" :Frank: "It's this thinning hair, Jim! Every day there's less and less." :Jim: "You know the problem's not in your hair, it's in your genes." :Frank: "Hey, I don't go in for all that splicing stuff, my buddy says it's not safe." :Jim: "Shows you what your buddy knows. Go over to Genetic Horizons for a trial of Fresh Hair. Fresh Hair not only gives you a full head of thick hair, but it's 100% safe." :Frank: "Full head of hair? And 100% safe?! Maybe it's time for me to get a little Fresh Hair!" Little Sister's Orphanage :"The Little Sister's Orphanage: in troubled times, give your little girl the life that she deserves. Boarding and education free of charge. After all, children are the future of Rapture." SportBoost :"Hey there fellas. You know that nine out of ten ladies prefer the athletic men? Why stay on the sidelines? When the new SportBoost line of Plasmids can turn you into the jock you've always wanted to be. Come and visit us at the Med Pavilion for a free two hour trial. You'll appreciate the difference, and she will too." Surgical Savings :"Wallet a little light? At Surgical Savings we'll happily work out an affordable payment plan for any major procedure. Potentially terminal illnesses won't wait until payday. Should you?" Why Even Ask? :"Can anyone ever make you feel like Sander Cohen can? Rapture's most beloved musical artist returns with "Why Even Ask?", his greatest album yet. Songs of love, songs of joy, songs of passion. Buy "Why Even Ask?" and invite Sander Cohen into your home, today." Rise, Rapture Rise :"Rise, Rapture Rise. We turn our hopes up to the skies. Rise Rapture, Rise! Upon your wings our dreams will fly. A city in the ocean's deep. A promise that we'll always keep. To boldly turn our eyes upon the prize. So, Rise! Rise! Rise! O Rise, Rapture, rise! We merrily sing this reprise! O Rise Rapture rise! To help us crush parasites: despised. A city on Poseidon's floor. A set of ideals we adore. A philosophy we all can emphasize. So rise! Rise! Riiiise!" Rapture Reminders *''"A Rapture Reminder: wanting an item from the surface is forgivable, buying or smuggling one into Rapture is not. Stay on the level, and out of trouble."'' *''"A Rapture Reminder: we all have bills to pay, and the temptation to break curfew to make a little extra ADAM is forgivable. Breaking curfew is not. Stay on the level, and out of trouble!"'' *''"A Rapture Reminder: the bottom of the ocean is our home, but it can also be a dangerous place. Any leak is a bad leak. Report any unexplained water promptly to the Central Council."'' General Announcements *''"Attention: Any public congregation of more than 4 persons is considered an actionable offense."'' *''"Attention: A new curfew will be enacted on Thursday. Citizens found in violation will be relocated to Apollo Square."'' *''"The Parasite has his eye on Rapture. Keep your eye on the Parasite."'' *''"The smuggler is the friend of the Parasite. It is your duty to report the smuggler."'' *''"Atlas is a friend of the Parasite. Don't be a friend of Atlas."'' *''"Rumor is the tool of the Parasite. Fontaine is dead. Rapture lives."'' *''"Approaching a Little Sister is a criminal offense. Do not approach the Little Sisters."'' *''"Ignore the lies of Atlas and his Parasites. Rapture is on the rise."'' *''"Andrew Ryan reminds us: We all make choices, but in the end...our choices make us."'' *''"The Parasite hates three things: free markets, free will, and free men."'' *''"We all move the Great Chain, and the Great Chain moves us all."'' *''"Andrew Ryan asks you a simple question: are you a man, or a slave?"'' *''"The Big Daddies have no interest in you. Treat them as they do you; DO NOT interfere with their work, especially if they are with a Little Sister."'' Propaganda Playlets (Jim & Mary) Fontaine Futuristics :Jim: "Hey, Mary. Everything okay?" :Mary: "Did you hear that Andrew Ryan took control of Fontaine Futuristics?! I'm hopping mad!" :Jim: "Slow down there, little lady." :Mary: "Sorry, Jim, but I'm real upset. We came to Rapture to get away from government muscling in on private business people." :Jim: "Sure thing, Mary. But Andrew Ryan didn't "take control" of anything. The government council just assumed stewardship of Fontaine Futuristics until all of Frank Fontaine's crimes and betrayals against the people of Rapture are sorted out. Pretty soon, everything will be back to normal!" :Mary: "Really? Well, that's a weight off my shoulders!" :Jim: "Remember, Mary— doubting the Council only emboldens the bandits!" Little Sisters :Jim: "Hey Mary, why so down in the mouth?" :Mary: "I don't know, Jim. I guess I just don't know how I feel about those Little Sisters." :Jim: "The Little Sisters? Gee! Don't you know they're the glue that holds Rapture together?" :Mary: "Really?" :Jim: "You betcha! Ryan Industries has seen to it that they're bred to be as happy as clams while they do the work that keeps us safe from the bandits and terrorists! We all need ADAM... and we all need the Little Sisters!" The Rapture Way of Life :Jim: "Hey Mary! Going to the big game tonight? I heard Ryan's Raiders are playing." :Mary: "No way, Jim. It's not safe. Haven't you heard? Atlas' bandits are everywhere!" :Jim: "Hold on a second there! Remember what Andrew Ryan says! If you do that, the bandits win! Take your family to Fort Frolic and Arcadia! Go out and shop! It's the Rapture way of life!" Capital Punishment :Jim: "What's wrong, Mary? You look like you've just heard some terrible news!" :Mary: "Capital punishment! In Rapture! This isn't what I signed up for!" :Jim: "Now hold on there, pretty lady. The only people who face capital punishment in Rapture are smugglers, and that's because they put everything we've worked for at risk. Imagine if the Soviets found out about our wonderful city! Or even the U.S. government. Our secrecy is our shield!" :Mary: "A little capital punishment is a small price to pay to protect all of our freedoms!" :Jim: "Now you're talking, Mary!" Plasmid Blues :Jim: "What's the matter, Mary? You look like you could use a boost!" :Mary: "I don't feel so great. I'm dizzy, I'm nauseous, and sometimes I'm even seeing things that aren't there." :Jim: "That's just the Plasmid blues, Mary. You just need to slow down a bit on the splicing. Before you know it, you'll be as right as rain. Remember, a smart Splicer is a happy Splicer." Rapture Security :Jim: "Hey Mary! What's with the sour puss?" :Mary: "Have you heard what's going on down in Apollo Square? I hear they're putting people in cages." :Jim: "There you go again, Mary, listening to the rumor bug! Rapture security is just rounding up the worst of the worst until the council can try them in a proper forum." :Mary: "People say there have been executions!" :Jim: "People say lots of irresponsible things. That doesn't mean you have to embolden Atlas and his bandits by repeating them. Remember, Mary. Rapture's security is our security..." Andrew Ryan's Speech *''"What is the greatest lie ever created? What is the most vicious obscenity ever perpetrated on mankind? Slavery... the Holocaust... dictatorship... NO! It's the tool with which all that wickedness is built. Altruism. (1)"'' *''"Whenever anyone wants others to do their work, they call upon their altruism. "Never mind your own needs," they say, "think of the needs of ..." of ... whoever. Of the state. Of the poor. Of the army. Of the king. Of God. The list goes on and on. How many catastrophes were launched with the words "think of yourself"? It's the "king and country" crowd who light the torch of destruction. It is this great inversion, this ancient lie, which has chained humanity to an endless cycle of guilt and failure. (2)"'' *''"My journey to Rapture was my second exodus. In 1919, I fled a country that had traded in despotism for insanity. The Marxist Revolution simply traded one lie for another. Instead of one man, the Czar, owning the work of all the people, ALL the people owned the work of all of the people. And so, I came to America, where a man could own his own work ... where a man could benefit from the brilliance of his own mind, the strength of his own muscles, the MIGHT of his own will."'' *''"I had THOUGHT I had left the parasites of Moscow behind me. I had THOUGHT I had left the Marxist altruists to their collective farms and their five-year plans. But, as the German fools threw themselves on Hitler's sword for the good of the Reich, the Americans drank deeper and deeper of the Bolshevik poison, spoon-fed to them by Roosevelt and his New Dealers. (3)"'' *''"And so, I asked myself, in what country was there a place for men like me? Men who refused to say yes to the Parasites and the doubters. Men who believed that work was sacred and property rights inviolate. And then one day the happy answer came to me, my friends: there was NO country for people like me. And THAT was the moment I decided... to build one."Ryan's speech on YouTube '(1)' - This segment played in Medical Pavilion. '(2)' - This segment played in Neptune's Bounty. '(3)' - This segment played in Mercury Suites. Special Announcements (Triggered by events) *(Attempting to use Neptune's Bounty Rapture Metro entrance in the Transit Hub in Welcome to Rapture) ''"Security alert is in progress." *(Andrew Ryan belittling Jack, shortly before he enters the Medical Pavilion) "So tell me, friend... which one of the bitches sent you? The KGB wolf, or the CIA jackal? Here's the news: Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder and Andrew Ryan isn't a giddy socialite who can be slapped around by government muscle. And with that, farewell, or Dasvadinya. Whichever you prefer." *(Attempting to use Emergency Access in the Medical Pavilion) "Security alert is in progress. Access is limited for the time being. We appreciate your patience." *(An announcement from Andrew Ryan just before the player picks up Incinerate!) "A Parasite wanders the halls. We rebuild our city and the doubters send a fly to spoil our ointment. One thousand ADAM to the man or woman who pins its wings." *(After using Steinman's key) "Security alert deactivated. Thank you for your patience!" *(Attempting to enter Langford Research Laboratories before Andrew Ryan seals Arcadia) "You got the chlorophyll, what else do you Saturnines want?! Leave me alone or I'll sick my turrets on the whole damn lot of you!" *(Gas released in Arcadia) "Oxygen levels critical. Lockdown initiated. All bulkhead doors are now sealed. Thank you!" *(Julie Langford through the intercom at her laboratory's entrance, after toxic gas is released in Arcadia) "My trees! It wasn't you, was it? No... Ryan...! I think I've got a way to save the trees, it's a genetic vector that- Oh, look who I'm talking to... Could you find me a sample of Rosa Gallica for me? Look in the Grotto... I've got to keep working while there's still time..." *(Returning to Langford after retrieving the Rosa Gallica) "You've brought the Rosa Gallica? Well, what you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Send it through the Pneumo! ''(when the player does so) Yes, this is perfect... Perfect... Come on up to my office... I'm letting you in now... I think I've got just the thing to put the green back in this forest." *(Entering Langford Research Laboratories) "''I've got the security system in this joint hacked, so those turrets won't bite. Come on up to my office." *(Andrew Ryan gassing Langford when the player reaches her office) "Julie, we made a business deal, you and I, did we not? Money changed hands, let me read to you from the agreement... Section 3, Subsection 4... Ryan Industries maintains EXCLUSIVE rights to the creation, use, and exploitation of the Lazarus Vector. Ownership is civilization, Julie. Without it, we're back in the swamp." *(Lazarus Vector released in Arcadia) "Oxygen levels normalized. All bulkhead doors now accessible." *(Breaking a display window in Fort Frolic) "Vandalism is a serious crime. Remember: vandals are Parasites." Unused General Announcements *''"Get right quick, try Plasmi-Quik! Plasmi-Quik: Your Body, Your Way!"'' *''"Who do you like better? Which one can take the best care of you?"'' Unused Special Announcements *(Medical voice) "Could the doctor please report to surgery?" *(Medical voice) "Nurse needed in viewing room three..." *''"Viewing room three..."'' (echo) *(Medical voice broken) "Nurse . . . nurse . . . nurse . . . doctor . . ." *''"7, 9, 7, 7, 7, 9, 3..."'' *''"4, 4, 7, 7, 3, 3, 7, 4, 4, 7, 7..."'' *''"Security Alert in progress. Bulkhead seals inoperative."'' *''"The city is experiencing a self-destruct scenario. Please standby."'' *''"Self-Destruct scenario canceled. Thank you."'' *''"Choose wisely, and you may get a treat"'' Videos References fr:Annonces publiques Category:BioShock Category:Public Address Announcements